the chaotic assassin
by teenXpotter
Summary: percy goes on a quest to defeat hyperion but has to take his brother. when he returns his brother, his friends and his girlfriend chase him away from camp. chaos takes him and teaches him the ways of the assassin. rated T for swearing. don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own anything, because i am not rick riodan.**

**first percy jackson fanfic. after TLO. the lost hero did not happen! ENJOY** :D

Percy Jackson was almost happy; he had got a passable grade from Goode and was also on his way to camp after returning from his quest. The only thing missing was his girlfriend, who was probably waiting for him at the entrance for camp.  
>He was exited to tell her about his adventures from the quest he had gotten from the gods. They said it was simple, it wasn't, a son of Zeus was being held captive by Hyperion. It was his job to rescue that demigod. The only problem being was he had to take his brother, who to put it simply was a twat; he thought that just because he met his Olympian parent he was better than everyone.<p>

At that moment he was lugging both demigods to the border until he heard a roar, he looked behind him and standing there was his old pal the Minotaur, flanked by two empousi. At this point he was running to the boarder.  
>When he got there he threw the two unconscious half bloods passed the border line. He turned uncapping riptide he charged at the right empousi stabbing her in the hole in the armour by the neck. Pulling his sword out, he turned 180 degrees disarming the next empousi and sliced its head clean off. Percy stared at the Minotaur taunting it, "how many times do I have to kill you, stupid fur ball." The beast charged, but with the curse of Achilles Percy was too powerful, he rolled out of the way stabbing it in the calf as it passed. It skidded to a halt and turned. The creature just waited as if analysing him. In the end Percy got inpatient and threw riptide at it. The Minotaur screamed as if insulted by the fact that someone thought he could be beaten so easily. It sprinted towards the boy, who was waiting for riptide to return to his pocket, it did so when the Minotaur was about five feet away from him he quickly uncapped it and randomly held in front of him closing his eyes tightly out of fear. To his surprise it worked, his enemy was just dust now.<p>

The boy breathed in the strawberry scent in the air that wofted from the strawberry fields and ran to see Chiron, to tell him of the adventures of the quest but when he got to the big house he found that he had been beaten to it by his brother, mark, who was sitting there stealing his glory. "So at this point my weakling excuse of a brother was unconscious" mark lied. Percy stood there for a bit, before saying "bullshit" heads turned to him. Chiron was the first to say something "what do you mean Percy?" he stared at his mentor and said "every thing he just said, he was unconscious and I did the dirty work!" mark then stood and said in a voice that sounded like he had a bad taste in mouth "well then dearest brother of mine where have you just came from? waking up from your nap" the others in the room laughed Percy signalled to the monster dust on his clothes and replied in a disgusted tone "taking care of business."to say he was mad would be an under statement, he was livid to the fact that they had beleived him.

Mark was oddly silent for the rest of the day. Until that is when Percy got to the dining hall. There on the Poseidon table stood mark sword drawn, addressing the campers, "he stole your glory as well as mine, he was called the hero of Olympus but he couldn't have done it without you. I say down with the weakling." The hall cheered whilst battering their weapons against their sheilds or the floor, they marched out of the hall. Turning on Percy they attacked him, including, to his horrow, his friends and his girlfriend.

He did the only logical thing, he ran. He kept running turning his head every now and again to see if there were catching up but they weren't. one time he turned his head to see if they were still following him, but when he looked around everybody was still, cars stopped, a piece of paper that was floating was just still. Percy turned again towards the mob and there was a cloaked figure standing there. percy said the first name that could have that power and would do this "Cronus?" the cloaked figure laughed a laugh that sent chills down his spine, the figure lifted his head to reveal a pale man no older than 20. "really Perseus? I am chaos creator of the universe not some pathetic excuse for a titan!" Percy bowed muttering an apology, "rise boy, I am here to ask you a question not to be worshipped. Now here is my offer, I have watched you Perseus and you are a hero but would you like to become my assassin? It looks like you are not welcome here." The creator said pointed to the mob chasing the boy whilst chuckling like he enjoyed his misery. The young boy thought for a moment and replied "yes my lord i accept your generous offer." then everything went black.


	2. a new life

**I do not own anything! **

**Thanks to:**

**Tristanas 1**

**Shadowhunters morgestern**

**Hassan221997**

**Ariel night**

**Vic 1500**

Fovos awoke on a comfy bed, and in a familiar room. He had been chaos's assassin for 350 years and he had got used to the blood and the screams, it was like music to his ears now. He fed on fear. Putting some clothes on, he went to the dining hall. Outside he was met by a blonde haired boy about 8, his 'little brother' Charlie. He wasn't really his brother, he had picked him up during a mission, Homeless and scared, and he had taken pity on him and took him the void. Charlie ran up to him and hugged him, the younger boy said "Fovos lord chaos washes to speak to you and needs you to suit up." Fovos grinned evilly, knowing that he was going on a mission.  
>"What time did he say Charlie?"<br>"12:00" the younger boy replied. The assassin nodded and went in to the hall.

As soon as he entered everyone stood and bowed in respect, Fovos waved his hand signalling them too sit, he hated it when they got respect but chaos told them to show respect and not fear because it was like a drug to him, drawing him to them. He sat at the table at the head of the room to eat. While munching on his toast he thought about what mission he was about to go on. When he was finished he returned his room to get changed into his assassin's uniform. he checked his clock noticingt he had time he polished his sniper and knifes. he the got changed and ready he made his way to chaos's room.

Fovos knocked on the door and opened it. The room was an office with a desk, Folders every where and two leather chairs. Chaos was on one chair and motioned for Fovos to sit. On the walk to the chair Fovos's assassin instincts kicked in and he noticed that chaos was fidgeting with his hands, a sign of nervousness, when he sat chaos addressed him "Fovos, I have a mission for you but you don't get angry"  
>the assassin grinned and replied "why would I be angry, its not like your sending me to camp fucktard"<br>he watched in shock as his superior look away. Fovos was gobsmacked "you are, aren't you? Well I refuse. Any way I'm banished from the place"  
>chaos was angry now, he had saved Fovos and he refused! "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU WILL GO!"<br>Fovos or 'Percy' sat there mouth agape, he nodded, stood and left mumbling an apology, not even two seconds had passed when he heard screams, chaos shot of his chair and opened the door door to a angry fovos and a new recruit.  
>" fovos stop the now!" the assassin turned through an anoyed look at him muttering something about an eavesdropper.<p>

**Time skip two hours earlier**

Chaos flashed to Olympus and was met by shouting. The gods had probably found out that Gaia had awoken and freed the titans.  
>"QUITE" the creator shouted, heads turned and stared.<br>Hera spoke first "lord chaos what an unexpected pleasure"  
>chaos on the other hand got to the point "I see you have found my daughter has been woken" he paused but not bothering for a reply he continued "I will be sending my assassin down to take them out, do not annoy him. He will kill you! He will be staying at the camp for the time being."<br>zeus was red with anger "I AM RULER OF EARTH YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT"  
>chaos glared but tried desberately tried to keep his anger control, but to no avail, "YOU? YOU DO NOTHING, YOUR PUNY, MY ASSASSIN HAS MORE POWER IN HIS ASS THAN YOUR WHOLE BODY! I BROUGHT YOU TO THIS LIFE I CAN TAKE YOU OUT, NOW APOLIGISE!"<br>the lors of the sky had a breif look of fear on his face but nodded went up and bowed to his superior "i apoligise, anger got the best of me, forgive me." With that he flashed away leaving the gods to their thought while he thought of how he was going to tell Fovos.

**I have been asked to make this story a Percy/Bianca, a vote.**

**Artemis**

**Athena**

**Bianca**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia  
><strong>

**OC**

**Hestia**

**Cheers**

**TXP**


	3. the arrival

**i don't own pjo.**

**the polls are**

**artemis 9  
><strong>

**annabeth 2 (woh!)  
><strong>

**athena 0 (ha ha)  
><strong>

**bianca 12  
><strong>

**thalia 8  
><strong>

**oc 1  
><strong>

**hestia 5  
><strong>

Fovos or Percy as he was once called stared at the portal in front of him anticipating what earth would be like. If anyone had made a hover craft yet or gone to mars, in 350 years as an assassin he had never been to earth for a mission. Had camp changed? Or if they felt remorse for chasing him away but he quickly banished those thoughts knowing that was bullshit, he realised that the Olympians and done nothing but thank him and he had ran that made him feel a tad guilty. Taking a quick look around his city, his home: the void he stepped through.

Stepping into a portal was like being high for a couple of seconds, your vision blurred and a swirl of colours **(yes I'm English) **flash in your mind. a laughing fit takes place and then you feel daze, fovos hated it.

**ANNABETHS POV**

Camp was different since Percy left, in a better way, more peaceful. I was currently teaching the newest edition of camp half blood when I heard spine chilling scream and then the conch horn sounded. I rushed outside to the view of thousands of monsters outside camp boarder. They were led by a boy no older than 18. Chiron walked up to him eyes full of hatred "what is the meaning of this spawn of Gaia"  
>The campers gasped in unison, gaia had a child!"we are here to kill that assassin before it kills my mother."<br>With that a portal opened that unnerved everyone and a figure stepped through. He quickly looked at his surroundings before pulling out a black and gold knife before pushing it against the enemy leader's neck just enough for blood to start trickling from the entance and turning to the monster army.

"Show this to gaia", his voice was cold and filled with venom,  
>"tell her that Fovos is coming" he yanked the knife back and held up his hand revealing the head, campers shivered. He tossed it to a empousi it nodded and ran with the rest of the enemy. The stranger pulled a sniper from behind his back and began shooting the enemy as they ran. He turned and grinned an evil grin.<br>chiron trottted up "who are you?"  
>the man spoke "i am fovos assassin of chaos, eater of fear, killer of thousnads and im here to kill gaia."<p>

**i am** **going to update every friday. **

**r&r**


End file.
